Swan Lake
by Basy
Summary: Solo cuando tienes al lado a ese alguien que te valora, empezaras a quererte a ti mismo...Un patito feo y un cisne...:ExT:...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: Estos personajes no me correpondennn jijiji

**Capitulo 1. El patito feo.**

Un extraño zumbido interrumpía su placentero sueño. Movió las manos, aún con los ojos cerrados, queriendo así aplastar al supuesto mosquito que no lo dejaba en paz.

Pero fue en vano.

El susodicho insecto seguía dando la murga…refunfuño palabras que él solo podía entender y se tapo hasta la cabeza con las sabanas de su cama.

Pero también fue en vano.

Ya, harto del "bip, bip" se levantó de un salto, decidido a enfrentarse a aquel diminuto ser que no lo dejaba dormir, con los puños en altos. Sin embargo, una vez de pie en lo alto del colchón, se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente un mosquito lo que había interrumpido su sueño, sino el despertador de su mesita de noche.

Dio un largo suspiro, la noche se le había pasado volando y tan solo había podido dormir unas 5 horas debido al examen de química que ese mismo día tenía.

Apago de una buena vez el despertador y bostezó.

Si por él fuera, se metería de nuevo en la cama y dormiría hasta las 8 de la tarde sin importarle el examen.

Aunque no lo hizo.

Con los ojos medio cerrados se dirigió al cuarto de baño, tenía que espabilarse e ir centrado a la prueba, tenía que sacar una nota brillante, para eso había estado estudiando días enteros sin salir y bueno…tenía que seguir manteniendo su fama de empollón… Ante este pensamiento sonrió.

De verdad, que él era el clásico empollón de instituto de bachillerato.

Se miró al espejo, aun con la cara mojada por el agua fría, y frunció el ceño, odiaba esa cara suya: su piel tan pálida, digna de un muerto, su pelo y sus cejas todo lo contrario a la piel, oscuras, y con extraños reflejos azulados… ¡como odiaba su color de pelo! Además era muy rebelde, y si no tenía cuidado en peinárselo como era debido, le salía en la coronilla una especie de remolino ¡eso lo odiaba mas! Así que siempre se aplastaba su cabello lo más que podía.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, era lo único que a él le gustaba. Eran azules, intensos y profundos, pero estos quedaban opacados por unas horribles gafas de pasta gruesa y negra.

Su madre le decía una y otra vez que porque tenía la manía de llevar esas gafas puestas que podía comprarle unas más modernas de acuerdo con su edad y él, como siempre contestaba que eran de su abuelo y que les tenía mucho cariño, por eso las usaba.

También odiaba su altura ¡era extremadamente largo! Cualquier chica parecía una enana a su lado: "De todas formas"- pensó- "No es que hable con muchas chicas"

Pero ahí no concluía la cosa, al abrir su boca, un brillo metálico hizo su aparición. Se refregó varias veces el cepillo de dientes de arriba abajo y a los lados, con sumo cuidado y también por entre los entresijos metálicos de su boca…si, para colmo ¡tenía aparatos!

Fue la gran idea del famosísimo arquitecto Clow Hiraguizawa, su padre. En una revisión anual, el médico le aviso de que si no prevenían en aquellos momentos la dentadura de su hijo, esta podía verse afectada en un futuro.

Como solución, le implantaron un horroroso aparato metálico.

¡Nunca se olvidaría del dentista que sugirió esa brillante idea¡Sus dientes estaban bien¡Ya tenía demasiado con el resto de su físico!

No supo porque su padre acepto a que le pusieran algo tan feo en la boca.

-Es por tu bien, Eriol- le decía siempre.

Si claro, por su bien, por culpa de los aparatos siempre tenía que reír con los labios cerrados o en su defecto con una mano tapándole la boca, no quería que la gente viera semejante espectáculo.

Otro suspiro se le escapo, por eso Eriol Hiraguizawa era el típico empollón, porque además de todos sus defectos señalados con gafas y aparatos incluidos, también sacaba las mejores notas de todo el instituto Seiju.

Miro el reloj, y tuvo que meterse prisa si no quería llegar tarde al examen.

-Buenos días hijo mío- lo saludo su madre nada más verlo bajar- ten, tu desayuno esta listo, hoy lo he hecho yo.

El joven miro con desgana el plato con huevos y tostada encima de la mesa: "De seguro que se ha pasado con la sal"- se dijo.

Quería mucho a su madre, pero las cosas como eran, ella jamás sería una buena cocinera, por eso era mejor que dejara realizar sus labores al personal de cocina y no por andar aburrida, meterse en los fogones.

La señora Samantha Hiraguizawa (Sam para los amigos) era una elegante señora de sangre inglesa que trabajaba en el mundillo de la prensa del corazón, era la presidenta de la revista "With Love", generalmente para un público femenino. Una mujer luchadora y amante de su familia, que en los ratos libres (y estos eran algo frecuentes) se entretenía con hablarle a Eriol sobre tal o cual chica o a cotillear con su vecina, la señora Daidouji.

Eriol, para no hacerle un feo a su madre que lo observaba atentamente comer el plato preparado con todo su amor, casi se bebió, más que masticar, los huevos y las tostadas.

No se había equivocado, se había pasado con la sal.

-Has estado todo delicioso madre- mintió- debo irme, tengo examen.

-¡Ya verás que buenas notas sacas, hijo mío!- exclamaba la mujer- ¡debes llegar igual de alto que tu padre!

-Lo se…- no es que a Eriol le desagradara el trabajo de su padre, era solo que en ese aspecto se sentía bastante presionado por sus progenitores. Llegar tan lejos como ellos… ¿Y si él quería ser bombero o policía en vez de arquitecto?

Dejo su mansión y caminó rumbo al instituto. Un nerviosismo repentino apareció en su estómago.

-Es por el examen- murmuró hablando consigo mismo.

Él sabía muy bien que no era por el examen, ya que todas las mañanas padecía los mismo síntomas, habiendo o no pruebas de nivel: sudores fríos en las manos y en la frente, ritmo rápido del corazón y de la respiración…

-¡Buenos días Eriol!

Sintió como algo de adrenalina subía por su esófago.

-Bu…Buenos días Daidouji.

Ella era la razón de su nerviosismo mañanero.

La chica amatista hizo un mohín¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Tomoyo?

-Muchas…Tomoyo

-Eso ya esta mejor… ¿Cómo te sabes química?

-Bien, eso creo…

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó la chica incrédula y acto seguido lazó una linda carcajada- ¡pero si eres un as con las ciencias Eriol¡Seguro que te lo sabes como tu propio nombre!

-No es para tanto…-murmuró.

Aquella chica era su vecina desde que eran críos, fueron a parvulitos juntos, a la secundaria juntos y ahora iban juntos a bachillerato.

Toda una vida junto a ella, y aún no se había animado a confesarle absolutamente nada…parte de ello era por causa de su físico y tan bien por el de ella.

Tomoyo Daidouji era todo lo contrario a él, una chica extrovertida, simpática, lista e inteligente que encandilaba a todos con su dulce sonrisa y su voz. Era una de las chicas más populares del instituto con esa cabellera negra, larga hasta la cintura y acabada en graciosos bucles. Y sus ojos era los más hermosos que Eriol había visto en la tierra, de un inusual color amatista, expresivos al cien por cien, estaban adornados por unas largas pestañas.

Aquella chica era Tomoyo.

-Pero tengo que agradecerte que me ayudaras con algunos ejercicios Eriol- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que Eriol no pudo aguantar y volteó su cara al camino, rogando por que ella no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo: No fue nada…si…si tienes alguna duda en la materia que sea…solo tienes que decírmelo…

-Gracias, eres muy amable Eriol- la amatista agradeció con otra de sus sonrisas que a él tanto le fascinaba- mira quien esta allí- y alzo el dedo señalando al chico que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Un lindo castaño los esperaba en la esquina de la calle, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sonrió levemente al verlos llegar.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, buenos días Eriol- saludo a la pareja de albinos.

-Hola Shaoran- Tomoyo se le acerco divertida- veo que Sakura aún no llega…

-¡Menuda novedad!- exclamó el joven algo exasperado- siempre somos nosotros quienes la esperamos a ella y llegamos tarde por su culpa.

-Vamos, vamos Shao, no te enfades que ese es uno de los encantos de tu novia.

El chico se sonrojo un poco por el comentario: Pero hoy tenemos examen a primera hora ¡y será ella la que llegue tarde sola!

-No le queda mas remedio, solo faltan 5 minutos para que toque el timbre y si no nos apresuramos, llegaremos tarde nosotros también- decía Tomoyo mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

El trío se puso en marcha, mirando de vez en cuando a sus espaldas por si la esmeralda hacía acto de aparición….pero ellos sabía que aquello era demasiado pedir.

Eriol, que se mantenía callado escuchando la conversación entre la amatista y el ambarino a cerca del examen, miro de reojo a este último.

Shaoran Li, de nacionalidad china, seguía siendo popular entre las féminas del instituto aún teniendo novia. Era su mejor amigo, uno de los pocos que tenía, y era todo un líder. Capitán del equipo de fútbol, era un as con las matemáticas y encima guapo: al contrario que él, Shaoran tenía un atractivo color de piel, parecía que acababa de venir de las vacaciones de verano, su piel era tostada y brillante, hacía juego con el color de su pelo y sus ojos. Además no era tan alto como él, tenía la estatura perfecta, ni alto ni bajo.

-¿A que si Eriol?

El aludido dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre de la boca de la morena, había estado tan ensimismado en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que le hacían conversación¿Qué pasa?

-¡Chico estas en las nubes!- rió Tomoyo- le decía a Shaoran que me ayudaste mucho con la química, que la próxima vez deberíamos de hacer un grupo de estudio.

-Si…no es mala idea

-Sería genial tenerte como profesor Eriol, no me vendría mal que me explicaras formulación.

-¡No seas modesto Shaoran!- exclamó Tomoyo- si tu eres el que ayudas a Sakura.

-Pero lo mío son las mates, no la química.

Entre esa discusión, llegaron a las puertas del instituto justo cuando la campaba sonaba.

Nada más ingresar a la clase, sus compañeros (sobre todo los masculinos) saludaron a la amatista y alguno de ellos incluso le regaló una flor deseándole además suerte en el examen.

Tomoyo no perdía para nada la sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su pupitre, no se enfada con los chicos que algunas de sus compañeras clasificaban como pesados, no, la amatista era pura simpatía con todos. Y aunque los chicos más guapos del instituto (incluso alguno de universidades) le habían pedido salir, ella se había negado. A Tomoyo no se le conocía ningún novio y eso que, con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos podría tener a cualquier joven a sus pies.

No era creída y su fama en el bachillerato Seiju no se le había subido a la cabeza.

-"Y si no sale con esos modelos…no creo que lo haga conmigo…"- frustrado Eriol se sentó en su sitio, justo a tras de ella.

* * *

La profesora Mizuki ya había repartido los exámenes y Sakura aún no llegaba…Tomoyo empezaba a preocuparse por su querida amiga, miro de soslayo al castaño, que no apartaba sus ojos de la puerta, aun no había escrito nada del examen, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo.

Pero la preocupación desapareció cuando escuchó unos acelerados pasos por el pasillo y la puerta abrirse de par en par.

-¡SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE! - unas mas que sofocada Sakura había sobresaltado a la clase entera.

-Kinomoto…-susurró la profesora- ya no se que hacer contigo…en fin, toma este es el examen, siéntate y hazlo.

La profesora tuvo que morderse el cachete por dentro para no reír, así era Sakura Kinomoto, despistada, la chica vivía en la luna, aunque no le quitaba lo lindo e inocente…todo lo contrario al que era su hermano Touya Kinomoto, siempre como un reloj en sus citas con ella.

-Lo siento mucho…-se disculpo avergonzada la esmeralda. Después del examen iría de nuevo a disculparse con la maestra, no era justo que la profesora Mizuki no la castigara por ser su futura cuñada.

Shaoran por fin pudo tranquilizarse, vio como los labios de Sakura dejaban escapar un "luego te cuento" de todas formas, el chico ya se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros.

Nadie se extraño, que al pasar tan solo unos 25 minutos de examen, Eriol se levantara de su asiento y le entregara el suyo a la profesora.

-Tan rápido como siempre, Hiraguizawa- murmuro satisfecha Kaho. El chico tan solo realizo una reverencia- puedes salir de clase si quieres.

Y antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza, sus ojos se detuvieron en la expresión concentrada de Tomoyo. Con el ceño fruncido, la joven daba con el resultado del problema.

Se sonrojo, Tomoyo estaba guapa de todas las maneras.

El chico cerró la puerta… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que tenía media hora por delante? Tenía la costumbre de bajar al patio, sentarse sobre la sombra de unos de los árboles y relajarse…mientras el tiempo pasaba.

-Supongo que te ha salido brillante ¿no?- la dulce voz de su vecina sonó frente a él, obligándole a abrir los ojos.

-No lo se- contestó Eriol, no le gustaba hablar sobre sus notas- ¿y a ti?

-Los ejercicios era muy similares a los que tu me explicaste- Tomoyo se sentó a su lado, y al momento, el níveo se tensó. Tenerla tan cerca de él lo ponía más nervioso aún.

Se puso las gafas en su lugar, ya que estas habían resbalado por su nariz.

-Menos mal que la profesora Mizuki ha dejado entrar a Sakura- comentó Eriol, por nada del mundo quería quedarse en silencio con ella, se sentiría muy incomodo, una vez le pasó eso mismo, y temió por que ella escuchara los latidos de su corazón.

-Jajaja¡Si¡Tienes razón! Pobre Sakura, me ha dicho que iba a disculparse con ella nada más acabar el examen, ni siquiera me ha dicho que es lo que le ha pasado para llegar tan tarde.

Eriol carraspeó e imitando la voz de Sakura dijo: El despertador no me sonó…

-Jajajajaja- Tomoyo tuvo que sujetarse la barriga- ¡Harías una buena carrera como doblador de voces Eriol!

Por un escaso momento, el cerró los ojos, deleitándose con su risa.

-Sakura…- murmuró Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- es un caso…la quiero mucho- La chica se quedo mirando a un punto fijo sin pestañear- pero…no es justo lo que estoy haciendo…

Eriol la miro serio, sabía a lo que se refería.

-Me siento mal por ello, Eriol…-el rostro de Tomoyo se volvió triste- no debería llamarme amiga…una amiga no estaría enamorada de su novio…

-Tú…no tienes la culpa de eso Tomoyo…

La joven se volvió a él alegrando un poco su pálido rostro: Gracias por guardarme el secreto…

-Esta a salvo…-Eriol trago saliva dificultosamente.

La campana del cambio de clase se dejo escuchar.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó la amatista levantándose de un salto- ¡ahora tenemos literatura! Haber que nos cuenta el profesor Terada hoy…y que hago yo por no dormirme jaja.

Eriol la vio alejarse, la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro…Tomoyo podía estar deprimida y al siguiente segundo alegre y feliz con todos…era injusto que una chica como ella no tuviera a la persona amada a su lado.

Aunque esa persona fuera el novio de tu mejor amiga era algo peliagudo. Él único que sabía los sentimientos de la nívea por Shaoran Li era él… ¿podía sentirse orgulloso de ello? Eriol fingía estar orgulloso, tanto que si su representación de "amigo confidente" se conociera podría ganar un oscar.

No pudo evitar mirarse en el reflejo de una de las ventanas del edificio: allí estaban como siempre su pelo aplastado y oscuro, su piel pálida, sus gafas antiguas y sus aparatos, muy completo.

Era el patito feo del instituto… enamorado del cisne.

* * *

_Continuara…_

HOLAA, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, es que tenía ganas de hacer este ExT, porque es un ExT, por supuesto, por favor, faltaría mas, jojojo.

La idea surgió así, de repente y pues aunque aun estoy de exámenes quería escribirla y ver como salía más que nada me vino la inspiración escuchando _El Lago de los Cisnes_.

Como veis Eriol tiene la autoestima y el amor propio por los suelos, y anda enamoradito de una de las chicas mas populares del instituto Tomoyo, que para colmo es su vecina xD.

A él, lo llaman "el patito feo" y ella es el "cisne" pero ya sabe todo el mundo lo que le paso al patito feo en el cuento joooooooooojojojo.

También podéis observar que he puesto, además del SxS a TxK, no se porque, supongo que para variar, Nakuru también va salir, pero no tendrá un papel tan importante como en MQH espero que este fic este mas centrado en el ExT.

Mi otro fic, el Mi Querido Hermanastro esta en proceso, por nada del mundo lo voy a dejar igual que los otros dos, es solo que quiero ver mas fics ExT jojojo, mi vanidad alcanza estos lugares jojojo

**Quiero que sepáis que este fic lo dedico a todos los amates del ExT, a todos los que disfrutan leyendo mis fics y a todos los que también odian el ExT (JO JO JO)**

Ojala os guste de verdad -

Basi O.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Una carta para Eriol.**

El timbre del recreo sonó. Los alumnos dejaron sus libros y cuadernos de la clase de inglés desparramados por las mesas, para tomar corriendo su almuerzo y despejarse un poco la cabeza en el patio, a la sombra de los árboles.

Pero no todo era felicidad aquel día para todos los estudiantes del Seiju, se podría decir que para Eriol Hiraguizawa era uno de los peores. El chico ni se había tomado la molestia de recoger sus pertenencias, se hallaba ido, en otro mundo y por supuesto aquel día lo que más tenía ganas era de volver a su casa sin importarle el resto de las clases.

Había días en los que era mejor quedarse en la cama.

Si de por si ya era un chico con la autoestima baja, aquel día la tenía por el subsuelo. Sabía que no debía de preocupar a sus pocos amigos, pero es que no pudo evitar estar distante con la chica amatista por lo que la actitud extraña de Eriol fue notada hasta por la misma Sakura. (¡Milagro!)

-Eriol…-dijo Tomoyo visiblemente preocupada- Tengo una reunión con los chicos del coro en la hora del recreo...

-Esta bien

La morena no dijo más, algo triste por la actitud tan fría de Eriol salió de la sala dejando atrás a ambos castaños preguntándose por que el níveo era así con Tomoyo. Sakura, intento que el mal ambiente se disipara y alegremente exclamó¡Vamos Eriol-kun! Le he preparado a Shaoran una fiambrera para chuparse los dedos así que hoy también te invito

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre Sakura…

Miro a su novio¿Por qué Eriol estaba tan deprimido si ayer era alegría en persona? El chino negó con la cabeza, tomo la mano de Kinomoto mientras con la mirada le decía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, tal vez tendría cosas en las que pensar.

Shaoran no andaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Recostándose sobre su pupitre, el oji-azul suspiró. Todo sería mas sencillo si no tuviera esa apariencia de empollón remilgado, sus gafas, sus aparatos, el color de la piel y el pelo lo tenían sumamente acomplejado. Era por ello que estaba tan deprimido, recordando así lo que había escuchado decir a unos alumnos de instituto en la mañana.

_Flash Back._

Esa mañana Eriol debía de ir más temprano para clases, ya que le tocaba limpieza junto con Chiharu Mihara, una linda chica de trenzas que tenía la mala manía de ahorcar a su novio cada vez que este decía una mentira. Dejando sus zapatos en la taquilla, fue a por el material de limpieza al cuarto del conserje, cuando unos cuchicheos le llamaron la atención.

-¿En serio?- preguntó una chica a otra en el pasillo, hablando en voz baja.

-Así como lo oyes.

-Pues no entiendo porque Daidouji le ha rechazado, con lo bueno que está ¡Ya quisiera yo que Yamatto Ishida me pidiera para salir! La verdad que para gustos es bastante rara.

-Y que lo digas- corroboró la otra alumna- siempre esta acompañada por ese Hiraguizawa

-¡El Patito Feo!

-Ese mismo, no entiendo que hace una chica tan linda como ella con un chico como él (¡¡LAS MATO!! Òó) a mi me daría vergüenza estar con ese chico en un lugar publico.

-¿Y a quien no?

Entre risas estúpidas (muy estúpidas) se dirigieron a su correspondiente aula.

Una respiración agitada se dejo escuchar en el pasillo en el que estuvieron aquellas dos chicas. Eriol se encontraba mirando a la nada y con un nudo en la garganta. Era en aquellos momentos cuando se sentía como el peor ser humano del mundo, nadie quería estar a su lado por su apariencia… ¡La apariencia¡Siempre la apariencia! Evito mirarse en el reflejo de la ventana, odiaba su cara, cada día más.

Pero algo que dijo una de las niñas aquellas lo hizo pensar…si Tomoyo era reclamada por los chicos más populares de todo el instituto, entonces ¿Por qué siempre estaba con él?

Miles de pensamientos nada favorecedores se le vinieron a la mente.

_Fin Flash Back_

Se moría de ganas por preguntarle a Tomoyo el porque siempre estaba junto a él, pero por otro lado tenía miedo a enterarse de aquellas razones.

Suspiro.

Quizás lo mejor era quedarse sin saber la verdad.

-Aquí estas- la voz de Tomoyo lo trajo a la realidad- ¿Por qué no estabas en el patio con los demás?

-Tenía que acabar unos deberes-mintió.

La chica se acercó hasta su pupitre y se sentó justo en frente de él- ¿de veras?- sonrió, sabía que le mentía, pero no le restó importancia, tarde o temprano se enteraría de que le pasaba.

Saco de la mochila su fiambrera, envuelta en un bonito pañuelo de flores de ciruelo, al destaparla, el olor de la comida inundó los sentidos de ambos níveos: Tortilla, gambas fritas, pulpo, pepinos aliñados y arroz.

-Tu cocinero es estupendo, Tomoyo- dijo Eriol, anonadado por tanta cantidad de comida.

-Siento defraudarte Erio, pero esta comida la he hecho yo- Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente ladeando la cabeza- ¿Me harías el enorme favor de probarla?

Al peli-azul, en aquellos momentos por poco no le da un ataque de histeria, un paro cardiaco, era el nerviosismo personificado ¡¡PROBAR LA COMIDA DE TOMOYO¡TENER ÉL ESE PRIVILEGIO!

-Y-yo…etto...p-pues…-Empezó a mover la cabeza, roja como un tomate maduro, mirando a todos lados sin saber que decir o hacer. ¡¡Diablos¡También odiaba ponerse nervioso y que se notara tanto!

-Ten- La amatista alzó sus propios palillos.

¡¡AHORA SU CABEZA SI QUE DABA VUELTAS¡¡COMER DE LOS PALILLOS DE TOMOYO!!

O se controlaba o por su nariz correría la sangre.

-P-pero Tomoyo…

No pudo ni siquiera reaccionar, Tomoyo le metió los palillos, casi hasta la garganta al tiempo que decía¿A que esta bueno?

-Si, si que lo esta- dijo Eriol mientras que por su interior intentaba controlar el bullicio de emociones, cosa que le era casi imposible.

-Me alegro que te guste

Eriol miro a Tomoyo, el perfil de la amatista era someramente hermoso, como bien la describían los chicos y chicas de la escuela, un cisne. Y un cisne con un patito feo…alejo al momentos esos malos pensamientos y se reprochó a si mismo por no haber confiado en ella. Claro que una parte de él seguía mostrándose especulativo en cuanto a lo que escuchó aquella misma mañana. Esa pregunta aún rondaba por su cabeza…

¿Por qué Tomoyo siempre estaba a su lado siendo como era?

-¡Mira!- exclamó la nívea trayéndolo a la realidad- ¡Sakura y Shaoran¿No hacen una linda pareja?- la chica miraba con brillos en los ojos a la pareja de castaños, que se encontraban en el patio, compartiendo el almuerzo, como ellos.

El oji-azul miro a su amiga seriamente: pero tu…

Tomoyo sonrió: si…se lo que quieres decir…pero bueno…- suspiró- yo no puedo hacer nada, Eriol.

El joven guardo silencio…quien calla otorga…

* * *

-¡¡Por fin!!- exclamó Sakura dando un largo bostezo- Menos mal que ya ha acabado la clase ¡¡ya mismo vamos a estar en casa!!

-Te estabas quedando dormida ¿no?- pregunto Tomoyo, algo divertida por el sonrojo de Sakura. Había estado observando de reojo a su compañera a lo largo de la última hora, viendo como ésta solo sabía dar cabezazos, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¡¡Matemáticas siempre es aburrida!!

-Sakura¿vienes esta tarde conmigo al cine?- le pregunto Shaoran a su novia, cuando acabo de recoger sus materiales.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron, aunque los trigueños ya llevaban mas de un año saliendo, aun se sonrojaban cuando uno le proponía al otro salir juntos: Claro que si Shaoran- la esmeralda se volvió a sus amigos- ¿vienen ustedes?

Daidouji miro a Hiraguizawa, ambos negaron a la vez con la cabeza y con sonrisas en el rostro que decían: No queremos ser vuestros violinistas. El cuarteto bajo a las taquillas para cambiarse de zapatos, era ya algo inusual verlos juntos, todos estaban de acuerdo en que Sakura y Shaoran era la mejor pareja del instituto, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y la capitana de las animadoras.

Parecía de película.

Pero la segunda pareja era la que al resto de los alumnos no imaginaban: Tomoyo, una chica dulce, hermosa y de las mas populares con… ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?

¿Hola¿Hola¿El mundo se volvió loco?

Viéndolos tanto juntos la gente se dedico a decir que la chica estaba con él por pura pena. Ese estúpido rumor llego a los oídos del joven, comenzando así a desconfiar de la amatista.

Eriol no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, sin embargo algo hizo que, abruptamente, dejara de pensar en lo ocurrido esta mañana.

Una carta….

….en su taquilla…

El níveo se alejo unos pasos de ella: "Esto no puede ser", se decía, seguro que se habían equivocado de taquilla.

Una carta…

…para Eriol….

…Una Carta de Amor…

¡¡El corazón la delataba!!

El sobre era azul cielo y tenía un corazón plateado en el centro.

Con mas temor que ilusión la cogió. Ahora si que estaba más que claro que era para él, en el reverso de la carta estaba escrito con cuidada caligrafía _Eriol H._

Trago saliva con dificultad… ¿Por qué a él?

-Eri-kun- escucho la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas- ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto? Pareces que hayas visto un fantasma.

-Estas pálido- agrego Tomoyo, preocupada.

-¿Qué tienes ahí escondido?-pregunto Shaoran, con síntomas de curiosidad.

-No…no es nada…-murmuro, ocultando la carta en su mochila.

-Eriol ¿Te pasa algo?- la amatista se acerco a él, era raro ver actuar así al níveo.

Allí estaba ella…¡¡Tomoyo!! Se pregunto que cara pondría si le enseñaba lo hallado en su taquilla y no tenía ni el valor ni las ganas de enseñarle aquella…cosa por llamarla de alguna manera. Comenzó a andar hacia atrás, mirando nerviosamente a sus compañeros, tropezando con el borde de un pequeño escalón: yo…esto…yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy corriendo…

-¡Pero Eriol!

-¡¡No me esperen¡Nos vemos mañana!

Por un lado Sakura tenía alrededor de ella mil y un signos de interrogación, trataba de responderse a sí misma la extraña actitud de su amigo, por otro Tomoyo, aunque preocupada, no conseguía explicarse el porque un brote de molestia se había formado en su interior ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba Eriol¿A caso no eran lo suficientemente amigos como para tenerse confianza?

Y Shaoran…Shaoran era el que más cerca estaba de saber que es lo que le pasaba a su compañero peli-azul.

-¿Entonces no te vienes al cine Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura, dejando de lado lo ocurrido y volviendo a la conversación anterior.

La amatista, que se encontraba mirando con el ceño fruncido a dos chicas que se encontraban a la salida, volteó casi por inercia a ver a su amiga: Creo que no Sakura…-y diciendo esto terminó de ponerse sus zapatos.

* * *

-¡¡Buenas tardes!!- un rápido Eriol entro en su casa, casi atropellando a uno de los empleados- ¡¡Lo siento de veras!!

El hombre, de unos 60 años, miro extrañado al que llamaba "señorito": no tiene de nada de que disculparse- dijo, pero el muchacho ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

El ingles, era lo que se podía decir un manojo de nervios, una saco del pulgas, la gente que lo viera en aquellos momentos pensaría que eran gemelos en vez de un solo niño, de lo rápido que se movía por su habitación.

En sus manos se encontraba la carta, algo arrugada, de alguna chica. Simplemente no se lo podía creer: "¿Cómo una persona como yo ha recibido una carta…de amor?

¡Ni siquiera estaban en San Valentín!

Decidido abrió la carta: un olor a rosas embriago la habitación, dejando ver un papel con flores estampadas.

Comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Hiraguizawa:_

_Es la primera vez que hago esto y me da mucho corte, pero es que no puedo reprimir más mis sentimientos hacia ti. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, tu timidez me cautivó, pero he sido muy cobarde al no poder decirte lo que siento cara a cara._

_Me gustaría quedar contigo mañana en el árbol de ciruelo a la salida del colegio, cara a cara, para recibir una respuesta de tu parte"_

Fin

Ya no había escrito nada más… ¿Quién podía ser? Encontrarse con una chica a la que no conocía de nada, que le confesaba sus sentimientos de esa manera…Eriol no sabia ni que pensar ni que hacer.

Tenía la cabeza echa un lío y para colmo le dolía, ni sabía en que pensar. Pero, una melodía llego a sus oídos.

Sonrió.

Ya sabía de donde provenía ya que la mayoría de los días, sobre esas horas, siempre se dejaba escuchar por casi todo el barrio. Una canción capaz de apaciguar a todo el mundo y de poner la piel de gallina con solo escucharla.

Pero él, tenía un privilegio mayor.

Aquella canción era la famosamente conocida: "El Lago de los Cisnes" de Tchaikowsky, era la obra de ballet más conocida. ¿Y cual era su privilegio? Su vecina, Tomoyo Daidouji era muy conocida por practicar ballet, sin embargo muy pocos la habían visto, entre esos pocos, Eriol figuraba como uno de ellos.

El joven se acerco a su ventana y la abrió, dando paso a la terraza. Notó como un viento frío hacía que su nariz y las mejillas se le sonrojaran, pero él no estaba muy seguro si era realmente por el viento o por lo que en aquellos momentos estaba viendo: la amatista, con el pelo totalmente recogido, danzaba cual cisne al son de la música. El equilibrio y la serenidad estaban plasmados en la cara de la amatista, lo cual la hacían ver más hermosa aún.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la expresión de Tomoyo reflejaba a la perfección aquella melodía, que en esos momentos llegaba a su punto más álgido. La había visto tantas veces que ya se sabía de memoria aquel recital que le daba la morena en exclusiva…solo que ella no sabía que la espiaba.

Una duda lo asaltó.

¿Qué le diría Daidouji a cerca de su cita?

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

El albino se lo imagino a la perfección: probablemente su amiga le diría que se alegraba por el, lo felicitaría con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro…ese pensamiento lo entristeció.

Él no era como Shaoran Li, no era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, no era popular, no tenía éxito entre las chicas…con ese pensamiento abandono la terraza y se metió directo a la cama, sin ponerse el pijama.

* * *

La música seguía sonando por la sala, sin embargo la joven nívea hacía rato que había dejado de seguir los pasos de ballet, de interpretar a Oddet.

Con sigilo se acerco a una de las grandes ventanas del salón y allí lo vio.

Sonrió para si, ella ya sabía que su vecino la espiaba cuando practicaba ballet, de alguna manera no le molestaba en absoluto que fuera observada por él, siempre y cuando solo la observara mientras bailaba danza: "Espero que no me espíe mientras me ducho"- pensó algo sonrojada.

* * *

El día X, la hora Y, el momento Z… ¡habían llegado!

Allí estaba él, con el estomago echo un nudo, nervios por allí, por allá, respiración agitada, miradas al reloj cada dos por tres.

¿Por qué estaba allí?

Esa misteriosa chica no era la que a él le gustaba y sin embargo había ido…suspiro, en el fondo sabía muy bien cual era el motivo. Estaba harto, harto de que Tomoyo lo tomase por su mejor amigo, harto de verla suspirar por Li, harto de verla llorar por el chino…

¿Qué era él?

Su confidente, su apoyo, su vecino, su amigo…

_Su amigo_

Sabía que no podía quedarse de por vida prendado de ella, que tenía que avanzar y dejar esos sentimientos de la niñez atrás, por muy duro que le resultara. Ahora una chica le había dejado una carta en su taquilla, quería conocerlo, saber como era y él no iba a cerrarle las puertas.

Una rama crujió, delatando otra presencia de más.

Ella había llegado, sentía su presencia a su espalda y como ésta la erizaba. Los bellos de punta y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Si encaraba a aquella chica se despediría de Tomoyo para siempre.

Si no…la chica morena estaría es su corazón por mucho tiempo.

Una decisión rápida que marcaría su vida.

Dio la vuelta sobre si

Dos bellas amatistas lo observaban.

-Tomoyo…-susurró.

**Continuara**

¡Hola! Si queréis matarme, adelante, nadie os lo impide.

De veras no me entiendo ni yo misma, soy mas mala que un dolor, no actualizo ni queriendo…bromas a parte, el trabajo me esta matando, además ahora estoy algo depre porque un buen compañero lo va a dejar y en fin (supongo que ya sabéis por donde van los tiros)

Quería deciros que he pasado por una época muy mala, de querer escribir y no había manera porque ¡¡estaba falta de ideas!! Ha sido horrible, Zaphi es testigo de ello, he hablado mil veces con ella por Messenger de mi problema con la inspiración.

**Os agradezco enormemente a las y los que leéis mis fics y mas teniendo esa paciencia de santo conmigo, pero os quiero dejar claro que no abandonare ninguno, porque ustedes no merecéis eso ni en broma.**

Este y todos mis fics van para ustedes que apoyáis tanto a esta hermosa pareja, de veras que me hacéis muy feliz


	3. Chapter 3

_**.:Swan Lake:.**_

_**Por: Basileia Daudojiu**_

**_Capitulo 3_**. Una cita contigo.

-Tomoyo…-susurró el níveo. En aquellos momentos, su capacidad de pensar, articular palabras o movilidad había sido suspendida por aquella enorme sorpresa. En su rostro no pudo evitar dibujar una expresión de confusión… ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? No le había dicho nada a nadie a cerca de la carta que había recibido el día anterior, entonces como es que su querida vecina se encontraba en el lugar de la quedada.

Vio como la joven dio un paso hacia él.

-Eriol…-sus orbes amatistas se encontraron con las del zafiro, extrañamente un sonrojo claramente perceptible se formó en las pálidas mejillas de ella-…Eriol…yo…soy quien escribió esa carta…

Daidouji vio como a su amigo los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírseles de las cuencas, obviamente sorprendido y al ver que aún se encontraba en shock, continuó hablando: Siento mucho que te hayas tenido que enterar de esta manera…yo…no era capaz…-Demonios, no podía seguir hablando, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta a causa del nerviosismo… ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo?- ¡No era capaz de decirte mis sentimientos!- exclamó de golpe- Me daba mucha vergüenza…- apartó la visto de Eriol, visiblemente avergonzada.

El inglés había estado escuchando la repentina confesión de Tomoyo mientras que a cada palabra de ella, su corazón aumentaba de ritmo, su piel se erizaba, su respiración era más corta y rápida…por Kami… ¡Tomoyo le estaba diciendo que le gustaba! ¡Lo quería a él! ¿Acaso aquello era un sueño?...porque si era así…no quería despertar jamás. Aunque tuvo que volver a la realidad, ya que la amatista mencionaba su nombre tímidamente.

-Tomoyo…-consiguió articular el níveo. ¿Cómo expresarle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos?-…tu…y-yo…Siempre me has gustado…

Ni siquiera supo de donde saco la fuerza de voluntad para poder articular aquella simple, y complicada a la vez, frase. Pero la presión que sentía se desplomó, ahora estaba en paz consigo mismo, tantos años de silencio y por fin se le declaraba a la morena. Nunca se preparó para esta situación porque pensaba que nunca sería cierta, para él era como un sueño…un sueño que ahora se hacía realidad. Notaba como le sudaban las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y como sus mejillas adquirían un tono más rojizo que el de Tomoyo…

Por su parte, la joven amatista se asombró ante tal confesión…pero… ¿No la veía Eriol como una buena amiga…casi hermana? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos sentimientos por ella? Y siendo Tomoyo una chica tan observadora, como es que no se había percatado de los sentimientos del joven Hiraguizawa hacia su persona…vio como el chico ante ella acortaba la distancia entre ambos… ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Eriol observó a Tomoyo…estaba preciosa, miraba el suelo con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza…era ahora o nunca…se dijo a sí mismo. Le daba igual lo que la gente dijera de él, si era un patito feo, un empollón, una rata de biblioteca, si no pegaba con Tomoyo ya que ella, según todo el instituto, era un cisne y que por nada del mundo podría hacer buena pareja con alguien tan horroroso como el…todo eso y más le daba igual, en aquellos momentos se encontraban Daidouji y él, nadie más y por eso se acerco tímidamente a la chica ante sus ojos, notó como ésta temblaba un poco, tal vez por la incertidumbre del momento…

¿Qué iría a hacer el joven Hiraguizawa?

Algo que siempre quiso, pero que nunca se permitió…

…bajo aquel árbol de ciruelo, la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él. La estaba abrazando y era un abrazo que transmitía a la perfección los sentimientos de Eriol, suave, cálido, sincero…la nívea tenía el rostro apoyado en el pecho de su vecino, escuchando claramente el acelerado pulso de su corazón…

-Siempre me has gustado…Tomoyo- le susurró en el oído.

La aludida cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, poco le importaba el tiempo que llevaban así, se sentía bien en los brazos de Eriol, protegida…aunque la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro era más bien una de amargura, cosa que el peliazul no vio.

* * *

Una linda castaña observaba con poca determinación la cartelera del cine…demonios…ninguna le acababa de convencer… había películas de guerras, que no le gustaban, de risa, que no se reía porque la mayoría de las veces no pillaba las gracias, o bien de miedo…que eran descartadas en el acto. Suspiró…encima de que Shaoran la había invitado…bueno, sería él quien eligiera y no podría pegas.

-Menos mal que hemos sacado algo de tiempo ¿Verdad Shaoran?- le preguntó al joven que se encontraba a su lado.

-Es cierto…entre las animadoras y el equipo de futbol…tenemos prácticamente todas las tardes ocupadas… ¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes?

-Bueno, no me quedara más remedio que volver a pedirte ayuda en matemáticas…¡¡no entiendo cómo se te pueden dar tan bien!!- exclamó con un deje de envidia.

-Sencillamente…-dijo con arrogancia el chino-…porque soy de una clase superior a ti.- Si había algo que ponía de los nervios a Sakura, era que su propio novio se volviera prepotente. El lobo pudo ver como unas venitas crecían en la frente de su chica. Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿¡De que te ríes!? Pues para que sepas Li ¡¡no pienso pedirte ayuda para el siguiente examen!! ¡Es más! ¡Sacare mejor nota que tú!

-Jajajaja ¡venga ya Sakura! ¡No te enfades! Pero lo que has dicho no lo puedes decir en serio…

-¡Le diré a Yukito que me ayude!- y furiosa le dio la espalda al castaño.

Cuando el nombre de Yukito aparecía a escena era porque Kinomoto estaba realmente molesta, ella sabía que Shaoran no podía ver al adorable amigo de su hermano mayor, porque en un pasado la jade había sentido algo por él. Y eso al chocolate le ponía visiblemente celoso…

-Perdóname Sakura…-le susurró arrepentido apoyando su frente en la de ella-…no lo decía en serio…

La chica sonrió dulcemente: No te preocupes Shaoran…claro que te pediré ayuda a ti, eres un as en las mates…

-Y tú en gimnasia- añadió el chico, intentando quedar bien con su novia- Bueno ¿Has decidido película?

-¡Sip!- exclamó alegre. Era increíble ver como de estar enfadada pasaba en un instante a estar alegre y todo por las palabras de Shaoran…su Shaoran…- ¡Quiero ver P.D: Te quiero!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ¡¡PERO SI YA LA VISTES CON TOMOYO!!

-Pero ahora la quiero ver contigo- Sakura arrastraba, literalmente, a Shaoran a los cines, el chino sabia que aquello era una pequeña venganza por parte de la trigueña…

-"Pues si que se había enfadado"- pensó.

* * *

Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o cómo comportarse, ni Tomoyo ni Eriol habían tenido alguna relación anterior de la que guiarse. Habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del barrio y tal vez irían a la sala de recreativos del centro comercial, pero por ahora ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Estaban en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo.

Eriol observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, simplemente no lo podía creer. Aunque por el momento no habían dejado nada en claro, tan sólo se habían declarado…bueno, por ahí se empezaba. Iban paseando tranquilamente por el famoso parque de El Rey Pingüino, desde muy pequeños jugaban en él y a penas había cambiado.

Aquel parque le traía recuerdos…recuerdos de cuando se conocieron…

_Un pequeño Eriol se encontraba jugando en el cubo de arena junto al Rey Pingüino. Le daba igual que estuviera vestido con ropas caras y que su madre le obligara a llevar aquellos horribles pantalones cortos. Él sólo se dedicaba a jugar, como niño de 5 años que era. Por toda la zona arenosa tenía desparramados muñecos de sus series favoritas de acción como Batman o Spiderman y su imaginación era la que se dedicaba a ponerlos esas situaciones difíciles propias de los héroes._

_-¡¡Cuidado Batman!! ¡Oh no! El monstruo de la arena vuelva a atacar…- Se divertía el chico con sus propios monólogos. Y tan ensimismado estaba en su imaginativa batalla que no se percató que una chica de dos orbes amatistas lo observaban._

_-¡Hola!_

_-¡Oh no! Hay que ayudar a Spiderman_

_-¡Hola!_

_-¡¡Llama a Superman rápido!!_

_-He dicho… ¡Hola!- gritó la pequeña un poco cansada._

_El infante se volvió y frunció el entrecejo…demonios…una niña… ¿Qué querría?_

_-¿A qué juegas?- le preguntó curiosa_

_-No te importa- y dándole la espalda siguió con su juego. Sin embargo aquella fastidiosa chica le dio la vuelta al cubo de arena, quedando de nuevo de cara a Eriol._

_-¿Puedo jugar contigo?_

_-¡No! Las chicas jugáis a las casitas…_

_-Pues a mí también me gustan los superhéroes…- y sin permiso de Eriol, entro de un gracioso saltito al cubículo-…Spiderman es mi favorito._

_-Eres rara…-le dijo Eriol- a las niñas de mi clase les gusta jugar a papas y mamas…_

_-¿Sí? ¡Yo lo odio!- la chica hizo una mueca de asco sonrió- Soy Tomoyo._

_-Eriol- y se dieron las manos- nunca te he visto por aquí_

_-Mi mama y yo hemos mudamos hoy- le contesto Tomoyo mientras cogía uno de los muñecos y lo enterraba en arena._

_-Te vas a manchar el vestido- Eriol miraba curioso como la chica se sentaba tan despreocupadamente._

_-Y a ti tus pantalones…_

_-¡¡Son horribles!! ¡Me da igual que se ensucien!_

_-A mi me pasa igual con este vestido…¡¡Cuánto más sucio mejor!!- y ante la sorpresa del níveo, tomo gran cantidad de arena y se la echó por encima, provocando la risa de Eriol y por consiguiente, la suya._

_Los niños siguieron jugando hasta muy entrada la noche, y claro está habían preocupado a sus progenitores, que con el miedo en el cuerpo fueron a buscarlos. Y aunque sus respectivos padres les echaron unas buenas reprimendas, eso no impidió nada para que ambos quedaran tarde tras tarde a jugar, en aquel cubo de arena._

Escuchó la risa de Tomoyo, trayéndolo a la realidad. No hacían falta las palabras, sabía que ella también había recordado aquel día. A raíz de ese recuerdo ambos níveos empezaron a entablar conversación, dejando de lado sus vergüenzas.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo tarde que era…-articuló Tomoyo entre risas.

-Mi madre estaba por llamar a la policía, pensaba que era un secuestro…-Eriol estaba disfrutando, le encantaba escuchar la risa de la amatista, no por nada era la voz principal en el coro de la escuela.- ¿Quieres un té?

-Sí, me apetece bastante ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa del té que hay al salir del parque? Chiharu me dijo que ponen un té de frambuesa delicioso.

-Pero invito yo ¿De acuerdo?

-¿¡Y eso porque!? ¡Y no me vengas con que eres el hombre!- exclamó Tomoyo divertida

-Bueno, así te pongo esto como excusa y en la siguiente cita, pagas tú- y descaradamente le guiño un ojo a la morena...morena que se quedo pasmada viendo como el ojiazul, con la cabeza bien en alta, caminaba tranquilamente hacia el destino propuesto.

¿Aquel era el tímido Eriol Hiraguizawa? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento al tiempo que reanudaba la marcha.

Por su parte el joven Hiraguizawa era puro nervio… ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? ¿De dónde saco la valía? Si…se podría decir que por primera vez estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, olvidándose de sus complejos.

* * *

Shaoran Li había pasado la tarde más empalagosa de toda su vida, aunque su novia hubiera visto ya esa película, la joven no había parado de llorar desde que empezó mencionando entre sollozo y sollozo: "Que pena, que pena". Tan desconsolada la había visto al salir de la sala de cine, que animándola le sugirió ir a comer dulces de fresa a su pastelería preferida. Curiosamente nada más escuchar la propuesta de su novio, la jade dejo de llorar.

No tuvieron que andar mucho, se encontraban relativamente cerca. Empezaba a hacer frío, sobre todo cuando el sol se ocultada, pero a Shaoran le encantaba esa época del año: Cuando nos den vacaciones, podríamos alquilar una casa en el campo con Tomoyo y los demás.

-¡Eso es genial, Shaoran!- exclamó encantada Sakura- seguro que a las chicas les encanta la idea y…la verdad sospecho que a Naoko sobre todo…- a la joven le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar a su amiga amante de las historias de terror.

La pareja de castaños llego al ambientado local, aunque era otoño, pronto pondrían las luces de navidad y la gente como loca empezarían a comprar regalos para uno y para otro. El joven Li disfrutaba con esa época, ya que hace un año y por ese entonces le había pedido salir a la chica que ahora le acompañaba.

-¡Anda! ¡Mira Shaoran son Tomoyo y Eriol!- exclamó feliz la castaña- ¡Qué casualidad de veros por aquí!

Los níveos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ambos sabían que sus amigos habían ido hoy al cine, pero por nada del mundo esperaban encontrárselos aquí. Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron… ¿Les diría lo sucedido? Ninguno de los dos había planeado que harían si se encontraban con gente conocida…y obviamente no les gustaba mentir, mucho menos a sus queridos amigos.

-¡Hola Sakura!- exclamó Tomoyo alegre, aunque era un manojo de nervios en su interior- ¿Qué película habéis ido a ver?

Shaoran rodo los ojos al tiempo que Sakura le decía el titulo y ambas amigas mencionaron el nombre del protagonista con aire soñador. En ningún momento de la tarde salió a relucir el porqué Eriol y Tomoyo estaban juntos en la tetería, supusieron que ni para Li ni para Kinomoto era extraño. Así que más relajados se dedicaron a disfrutar del magnífico té que allí se servía y de la compañía de sus amigos.

-Por casualidad- dijo Sakura- ¿Sabéis si han salido las notas de química?

-Uff...déjate Sakura, mejor que no salgan…miedo me dan…

-Que dices Tomoyo, seguro que sacas buena nota, no por nada fue Eriol quien te ayudo- Li, sentado al lado de Eriol, vio como su amiga se sonrojaba…cosa que… ¿era raro?

-¡Claro!- exclamó siempre alegre Sakura- Shaoran me ayuda a mí y Eriol a ti

La inocente Kinomoto no se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que surgió a raíz de su comentario, aunque el resto presente sabía que la chica no lo decía con mala intención.

* * *

-Bueno, hemos llegado…-Tomoyo se volvió a Eriol…no habían pasado mala tarde, al contrario, se había reído, había recordado, abrazado…a la amatista le pareció lejos el momento en el que aquella misma tarde Eriol le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella…

Ahora volvían a estar los dos solos, de nuevo sin saber que decir, de nuevo esa repentina vergüenza y palabras atoradas en la garganta. La amatista, que tenía los ojos clavados en un punto fijo en el suelo, alzo su mirada a la persona frente a ella. Se sonrojo fuertemente al ver como el joven Hiraguizawa la observaba sin perderse detalle de sus movimientos: Gracias por esta tarde- Eriol se atrevió a decir: Tomoyo…mañana no hay clases…

-Si- añadió rápidamente la morena, notándose el nerviosismo en ella.

-¿Te parece bien si quedamos para estudiar?- le pregunto con algo de timidez Eriol- Puedes venirte a mi casa…

-Es-está bien…-susurró Tomoyo. Había ido miles de veces a casa de Eriol, pero sabía que la visita de mañana la iba a ver desde otra perspectiva…ahora…eran novios ¿no?-Bu-Bueno ya es algo…

-¡Espera!- interrumpió Eriol, y para sorpresa de ella le tomo de las manos- Me da igual si _esto_ es un secreto- dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- Tomoyo…me has hecho muy feliz…

-Cuando esté preparada…se lo diremos a nuestros amigos…ahora me da mucha vergüenza- a medida que la ciruelo iba hablando, el tono de voz era más bajito.

-Me da igual Tomoyo…no te preocupes por eso- y debido a su altura, en comparación con la de la nívea, tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza para depositar un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla de la chica Daidouji- Hasta mañana…

Volvía a suceder, de nuevo Eriol la sorprendía con su actitud tan… ¿Galante? La joven se apresuró a entrar. Por suerte su madre no estaba en casa, si no la hubiera bombardeado a preguntas sobre donde había estado hoy, con quien, a donde fueron…lo normal en las madres. Ni siquiera prendió la luz de su habitación cuando llego a ella…se rozo la mejilla con los dedos, aun notaba la tibiez en el lugar que Eriol deposito el beso…sentir los labios de Eriol sobre ella había hecho que miles de nervios recorrieran su cuerpo… ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué era tan mala con Hiraguizawa?

¡Demonios!

¡En sus planes no estaba el que Eriol sintiera algo por ella! ¡Y todo por aquella maldita carta! ¡Todo por gente estúpida de su instituto! Había sido una cobarde, una cobarde al no contarle la realidad al que era su mejor amigo, una cobarde por engañarlo…Lo último que quería ella era herirlo, herir a esa persona que siempre había estado a su lado , apoyándola en todo…pero era lo que iba a conseguir si seguía con esta farsa…

...porque eso es lo que eran sus sentimientos hacia Eriol…eran una farsa….Tomoyo se deslizo por la pared…ahora se reprochaba su actitud, debía de haberle dicho a Eriol que no era ella la que le había mandado esa carta, que fueron una niñatas del instituto para reírse de él…pero..¿Cómo le iba a decir eso si estaba totalmente acomplejado por su físico? La gota que colmo el vaso fue su declaración…

…_siempre me has gustado…_

Ella tan solo improviso sobre la marcha…noto como lágrimas saladas descendían por su rostro, lagrimas amargas por su amigo, porque sabía que si se llegaba a enterar, Eriol sería el más herido…

**Continuará**…

Primero que nada, mil perdones, no tengo excusa. Tanto tiempo sin actualizar…no tiene nombre…ni inspiración ni nada, intentaré ir actualizando las historias poco a poco, sobre todo MQH que es la que más abandonada tengo. Para la que más inspiración tenía era para Swan Lake, que como veis ha dado un giro a lo dramático. En el siguiente capítulo se explicara con más detalles como Tomoyo llego a tal situación, aunque más o menos se puede saber.

Estaré encantada de recibir críticas (sobre todo de mi tiempo en actualizar) pero una cosa os aseguro, **no dejare las historias a la mitad. Y agradecer con todo mi corazón a aquellas personitas que me dejaron un review, aunque no ponga vuestros nombres, sabeis que sois ustedes...MIL GRACIAS**

Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura tanto como yo escribiendo. Se despide por el momento,

Basi. .o


End file.
